una nueva mission
by InuFaiya
Summary: hola... soy nueva en esto de los fic de yyh asi que ser buenos...


Este fic esta echo solamente para divertir.

Ninguno de los personajes (solo los que tienen el nombre mas raro son mios) son de mi propiedad --. Mas quisiera.

Y lo mas importante no me ago cargo de las locuras que pongan.

Cap1: una nueva misión…

En el templo de la vieja Genkai, yusuke, kuwabara, kurama y hiei havia ido ya que koemna, después de medio año de tranquilidad, una cara amenaza acaba pero esta vez, ellos no se tendrian que enfrentar (bueno, si) si no proteger a una persona en especial.

Haver si me enterado yusuke mientras intentando aclarar los cosas tenemos que proteger a una persona, que tiene un extraño poder y por eso la debemos proteger. Muchos demonios querian acerse con ese poder.

Y quien es?

Pues aquí esta la cosa koemna mientras se cruza de brazos la persona que teneis que proteger se puede decir que no es humana. Es la hija de unas de las bestias sagradas y una humana excepcional por su poder espiritual. Ella tiene los poderes el el i de ella.

Es un demonio?

Mas o menos. Es un hanyou, una inu-hanyou.

: no puede ser: piensa kurama mientras escuchaba a koemna con mucha atención: no puede ser faiya:

kurama que te pasa? yusuke mirando la expresión de kurama.

Nada mira a koemna y ella donde esta?

Pues debe estar apunto de llegar. Espero que no este persiguiendo algo.

: al cabo de un rato:

algunos havian salido a tomar el aire, koemna y Genkai tomando un te. Yusuke, kuwabara y botan hablando y los dos que quedan desaparecidos en combate.

Me pregunto como sera?

Tu no sabes nada botan

No. La verdad es que no se sabe mucho de ella y lo unico que sabemos es que faiya a estado mucho tiempo en el makai al cuidado de uno de lo demonios mas fuertes, pero no se quien…

Vaya… kuwabara por cierto ahora que lo pienso tu tambien eres un hanyou

Si… y kurama y hiei

Pues ni dea.

: por otra parte:

hiei y kurama estaban aprovechando el tiempo para, ejem, medir fuerzas. Mientras cerca de allí una sombra se movia corriendo por el interior del bosque..

Tu diras misa kurama pero te preocupa algo hiei mientras lo esquiba y se para mirando al kitzune.

Veo que te as dado cuenta.

Es que era un secreto ¬¬. Estas distante desde que digo eso koemna. Tanto te preocupa.

No es que me preocupe algo, solo…

Kurama se quedo al igual que hiei. Notaron el viento enrarecido y algo se acercaba. Hiei se puso a la defensiva y cuando aparecio se abalanzo sobre ella. La extraña figura lo esquivo sin difilcultad. Hiei la volvio a atacar, pero esta vez estaba despevenida pero solo levanto la mano y lo paro.

: pero como: penso mientras se apartaba y veia quien avia parado su espada. Una persona con el pelo marrón con un tono rojizo, ojos tranquilos pero de un color marron verdoso y la faz extremadamente palido. Llevaba un kimono extraño de color rojo con una extraña armadura que le cubria el pecho. Le miro los manos con toda tranquilidad para encontrarse con lo que avia pasado su querida katana, una rosa, no como las que abia visto sino de un color como fuego incarnencente con el tallo de color negro ¿Quién eres?

Eso lo tendria que preguntar yo. No tengo ganar de luchar. Asi que dejame tranquila, si?

Primero dime quien eres?

Ella es la hija de la bestia sagrada dice kurama después de un largo tiempo observando no es asi faiya.

Asi es, kurama dice con una media sonrisa.

Que pasa dice yusuke mientras aparece con kuwabara. Se encontro con hiei con cara de leche agria y a kurama con una joven y ella?

Ella es faiya, la joven que debeis proteger koemna presentandola.

Pero si parece humana.

Que os pensaba que era?

Pues… dice mientras pensaba que se parecia a un perro rabiosso y no una chica tan amigrable nada importante.

Amm contesta de una manera muy dudosa. Dio dos pasos y se puso delante de yusuke orfateandolo aunque no se porque lo as preguntado. Tu tambien eres un hanyou y pareces un humano.

Como O.O

Tu olor… soy un inu, mi orfato esta mas desarroyado de lo normal. Huelo la sangre de las personas y la tuya tiene a un ligero olor a demonio, diria mas que se parece al de Raizem. Claro debes ser su hijo… nn el ya me conto que tenia un hijo.

Y como sabes todo eso?

Ya lo he dicho su olor… y lo demas es porque triste cuando mi padre vivia me llevo a ver a su amigo, mi padre fue muy conocido en el makai y conocia a Raizem. Le justaba mucho los crios y siempre me trataba bien. Claro… combiendo de tema me decis vuestros nombres o os tengo que llamar de tu?

Bueno. Yo soy yusuke urameshi, el es kasuma kuwabara señalandolo el es hiei y el otro.

Ya lo conozco es kurama.

Eh?

Yusuke ami ya me conoce.

Vaya…

Si.. nn

Pero como?

Es algo largo de explicar dice kurama sin darle mucha importancia. Yusuke lo miro algo dudoso (por no decir curioso)

Tenemos tiempo…

Uu fui! Igualmente no me ibais a dejar asta que lo explique.

: como nos conoce: piensa yusuke y kuwabara con na gotita en al cabeza.

bueno sera mejor que vayamos al templo dice genkai aciendose paso.

Tiene razon.

Continuara….

Notas de autor….

Olas…

Este es mi primer fic que escribo de yu yu hakusho asi que ser buenos…

Espero las respuestas…

Os espero en el proximo de una nueva misión.


End file.
